Bang The Doldrums
by MaybeWolf
Summary: In which Robbie takes Rex to Acupulco agi- "Correction Shapiro, the puppet is staying here. We are going to Acapulco." Jade says, folding her arms and daring me to say otherwise. I gape at her silently, waiting for an onslaught of resistance to spew from Rex. It never comes. Rade.
1. Ditching Rex

**Right then. Zen said sensual, apparently I heard another trip to Mexico. **

* * *

**[1pm Friday, The Asphalt Cafe]**

"I can't believe I'm the only one that's got nothing to do for Spring Break." Jade complains from across the table. I'm in the midst of updating my Slap status when Cat's flittering touch creeps over my shoulder and she proceeds to throw my entire Spring Break into disarray.

"Robbie's not doing anything either! You two should-"

"No!" Jade's interruption drains the glee from Cat's features for all of about three seconds. Giggling, she waves off Jade's barbed reply and turns in Andre's direction. Cat's already babbling excitedly to him around a Sky Store sale when I catch Jade's fingers skittering over an imaginary itch on her collarbone.

"Rex and I have plans, y'know." I state, fumbling my words when Jade's eyes dart to mine. I fidget, tapping my hands against the table. I'm really not used to Jade's eyes meeting mine for more than a fleeting instant. I guess with Beck wrapped up in a conversation with Tori, and Cat occupying Andre, I'm her only option now.

"Oh, really?" Jade asks doubtfully, emerald eyes swimming in suspicion. My lips open and close, but nothing comes out. My heart's pumping terror through my veins. It's like Jade is scrutinizing my every word when her eyes linger on me in this way.

"W-we're going to Acapulco." I choke out, nodding down at Rex in desperation. I'm expecting him to say something witty and drag me from this bind, but the words never leave his mouth. Figures.

"Correction Shapiro, the puppet is staying here. _We_ are going to Acapulco." Jade says, folding her arms and daring me to say otherwise. I gape at her silently, waiting for an onslaught of resistance to spew from Rex. It never comes, so the reply has to come from my lips.

"W-what?" Intelligence is practically dripping from my reply.

"You heard me, Shapiro. You're being upgraded from puppet to girl. All you have to do is pay for my room, just like you were going to pay for his, I'm sure." Jade elaborates, snagging my attention as her finger jabs haphazardly in Rex's direction.

"No way Jade. I am not taking you to Acapulco." I huff, cradling Rex to my chest and burying my nose under my eyebrows. Four days in a car with Jade? I'm pretty sure there are people in the deepest circle of hell enduring less…

"I'll see you on tomorrow at 8am." Jade states dismissively, prying the words from her throat and waving away my protests. It's all so ridiculous. I'm not going to take Jade to Mexico just because she tells me to. She's insane if she thinks I'm going to bow to her demands.

* * *

**[7:59am Saturday, Jade West's doorstep]**

I might be gutless, but at least I'm punctual.

Even the door to Jade's house is intimidating. When she hauls it open, I'm about one ill-timed beat away from a heart attack. Jade doesn't linger in the doorway for long, but her lips aren't pressed into their usual unhappy little line. In fact, the edges are almost flickering with a smile as she yells at me to take her luggage to my car.

Blocks of skyscrapers melt away, and buildings begin to become sparse as we roll down the freeway. It's all horribly bizarre. Jade's actually teetering on the edge of being friendly as we listen to her music. Sometimes we hold entire conversations without her screeching at me. Idly, I wonder if it's the smog clouding the city that dredges up all of the cruel words that usually fly from Jade's mouth.

Shockingly, we spend almost four full days in my car, and Jade only threatens to kill me three times. That's one less than last week at school! With the sun hanging low in the sky, we finally pull into the car park of the "Casa Del Reyes"

Jade actually squeaks gleefully when she's able to finally peel herself out of my car. She kicks the door shut happily and tramples in the direction of the hotel's reception. I'm busily unloading our luggage when Jade bounds back over to the car. I don't think I've ever seen her more excited for something not related to The Scissoring. After three nights of camping, maybe she's just really excited to sleep in a real bed in a rea-Oh no. Oh _god_ no.

"Shapiro! What the hell?" Jade's eyebrows have broken over her nose, and she's glaring at the undersized double bed in front of us. Her shoulders carve harsh lines in the air ahead of me, and something coils around my stomach. The prospect of Jade making me ride home in the trunk feels like an inevitability, unless I act now.

"Hey, I can like sleep on the grou-"

"No!" Jade's cry bounces off the walls, as she shakes her head sharply. My eyes flick to the ground, and for a second I mistake Jade for an angel. The floor beneath my feet almost vibrates with the threat of parasites.

"Look, you can't sleep on the ground. You might, uh catch something and die. I don't need that kind of trouble." Jade states flippantly, stomping over to the bed, and sinking into its feathery embrace. My cheeks sear with a heat that's not directly related to the Mexican sun as I watch Jade drape herself over the beds covers. I guess we're sharing, but it's because Jade doesn't want me to die.

"You do care!" I muse, without realizing that I've verbalized my happiness. Jade sits up and supports herself on her elbows, looking mortified by my sentiment. It doesn't matter though. The damage has been done. I know she doesn't actually want me dead!

"Ugh." Jade's lamentation fails to dent my good mood, even as I struggle with dragging our bags through the doorway. By the time I've got our suitcases halfway across the room, my lungs are burning horribly. Releasing them from my death grip, I turn to Jade. A tiny smile has edged its way onto her lips as she watches me battle with our belongings.

"You're having fun on this trip!" I cry incredulously, the sudden realization slamming into my mind. The smile on Jade's lips immediately scatters, and her nose crinkles in distaste at the very concept.

"Just hurry up and put the bags in the corner, we're going out for dinner." Jade grumbles, falling back against the mattress dramatically. My chest swells with something that Cat used to fill me with. With the promise of food hanging in the air, the baggage I'm lifting doesn't feel so heavy. I know it's ridiculous, and a little bit crazy, but I'm actually looking forward to a misspent week with The Wicked Witch of the West in Mexico.

Misspent doesn't even begin to describe what the dinner Jade and I share mutates into. It turns out that Mexican restaurant owners aren't exactly picky when it comes to serving underage teenagers. The drinks we order with dinner turn into three or four, and then five or six. Eventually a chubby little man, whose skin is bronzed like Tori's, leads us outside.

I'm nothing but gangly limbs as we wander along the street. Jade plants herself under my arm and holds me up. I flash her sloppy smiles, and tell her how great she is. She just tells me I'm drunk, and reminds me that I owe her. When Jade and I wind up at the foot of the stairs leading to our room, it feels like the most complex mathematical riddle I've ever been confronted with.

Eventually, we conquer them and wind up falling into our room. Jade's splayed out beside me, and we're laughing. It's the unrestrained laughter that I've only ever heard come from Jade when she's totally at ease. Most of the time I've heard it, she was with Beck. Tonight's the first time I've ever head its wondrous melody alone.

"Bedtime!" I warble, hauling myself upright. My steps are unsteady, and I almost collide with the television in the corner, before Jade's fingers sink into my shoulder and send me spiralling towards the bed. I'm already sinking face first into my pillow, when I feel Jade clamber over me, and fall gracelessly onto her side of the bed. My eyelids are heavy, and I can already see the edges of my dreams when Jade's fingers prod me in the spine.

"Do_ not_ try anything funny, Freakazoid." Jade hisses, roaring to life when I drag my gaze to her, and she's got my full attention. Nodding in agreement, I clumsily lift my arm and flash her a thumbs up. Her lips actually surrender a smile at my gesture. As unconsciousness blankets me, I realize that this whole leaving Rex at home thing isn't so bad.

Maybe I'll try it again sometime.

* * *

**[9:36am Wednesday, Casa Del Reyes]**

I wake up the next morning feeling like death.

The sunbeams streaming through the window beside Jade are trampling over my eyes like fire. Blearily, I stumble in the direction of my suitcase and grope through it for my darkest pair of sunglasses. Under their shadowy embrace, the relief is instantaneous. Peering over my shoulder, I realize Jade is still asleep. From the looks of her, I doubt she'll be awake for some time. Memories of last night flood my head, and with a push of my lips, I'm stepping through the front door of our room. Maybe there's a decent coffee place around here, somewhere.

Some time later, I jab our room key through the lock, and slink back inside. Jade's still splayed over the bed, and since I left, she's taken over my half of the bed too. Claiming a small piece of real estate at the very edge of the bed, I drop Jade's coffee onto the table beside me. I've seen Beck's battle wounds from attempting to wake her in the past. A hot cup off coffee in my hand, and a freshly awakened Jade does not sound like a good combination.

"Morning Jade!" The words flounce through my lips so brightly, I could swear they're blinding. Jade mumbles something that's probably a death threat into her pillow, and rolls in my direction. Left in her wake is a small translucent puddle of drool, and it's just a little adora-

"What are you laughing at, nerd?" Jade mumbles, words blunted by the haze of sleep. Her hand is draped over her eyes, and I guess she's feeling the sting of the sun just as I had. I really should have sprung for a room with curtains.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just relieved you didn't drown last night." I retort, with a wit sharpened by the sea breeze and several coffees. Jade's fingers slide away from her eyes, and a feeble early morning attempt at conveying her irritation arrows her eyebrows. It's actually kind of cute, though. Jade's really not so scary when she's half asleep.

"Ugh. You suck so much." With that statement, Jade flies into motion and attacks me with all the force of a displeased kitten. Jade rolls with her punch, and the satisfaction on my lips is fleeting at best when she lands half on me. Her blouse is built to beat the heat, but right now it's the cause of my erratic heartbeat. I'm certain Jade can feel the thumping in my chest, too. Her ear is pressed right against my heart, and her hair is splashed across my chest. I'm almost too preoccupied to wonder why she hasn't moved, but then the thought hits, and my tongue springs to life.

"Whoa, watch out Jade! Do you want your coffee or not?" No sooner have those nervous words left my lips, and Jade is scrambling the rest of the way onto my chest. Throwing a leg over my waist, she straddles me, and glares through ringlets of raven hair at me. With a squeak, I jab my index finger at the cup resting right next to us. Jade's eyes land on it too, and in a flash, she's dragging it to her lips. Jade's so lost in the caffeine that's beginning to work it's way into her veins, that I'm not sure she even realizes she's still sitting atop me. Certain parts of me are aware, _painfully_ aware.

"I thought you said no funny business?" My voice barely scratches the air in front of me, and until Jade's eyes dip to me, I'd have thought she had missed it entirely. Raking jet black locks from her face, Jade chews thoughtfully on her lips for a moment. The harsh look melts away from her features, and gee, she's really beautiful. I know I'm staring, but I can't help it. Jade's staring right back at me though, kohl rimmed eyes widening slightly, which is strange.

That's nothing compared to what she does next.

Jade dips down, and amid a cloud of raven tresses, she plants a lingering kiss on my lips. It's wonderful and soft, and the taste of coffee still lingers on her mouth. Then, just when I think my heart is going to stop, Jade pulls away and takes another sip from her coffee. She looms over me, and I just grin up at her. The light bouncing through the window catches in Jade's eyes, and brings flecks of gold out in them. I want to say something poignant to Jade. But all that shoots through my lips is an involuntary groan when she shifts her hips.

"I told you not to try anything funny. Me…I can do whatever I want." Jade whispers, leaning down and breathing the words like hot magma into my ear. My eyes screw shut, and Jade nips at my earlobe. My body writhes against Jade, but then in a cloud of black smog she's gone.

"Get up Shapiro, we can't spend all day in bed. What will we do at night?" Jade's lips curl in a smirk that I remember floating in Beck's direction from time to time. Even as Jade disappears into the bathroom, I'm grinning like an idiot.

I've never looked more forward to a sunset.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry guys. Kind of just implied what was going to happen here. I could always write a second chapter if anybody is wondering what kind of trouble hormones, sunsets and empty beaches might lead result in though.**

**All of this writing is rather draining. Do be dears and leave some reviews. They keep me from dehydrating :)**


	2. Passing The Bar

**[11:57am Wednesday, The Shoreline]**

I've never felt more awkward then I do right now. It's been a little under two hours since Jade's lips touched mine, and I can't tear the grin from my lips. I know it's beginning to outstay it's welcome, because Jade's contented little smirk has wavered. Now as the sea breeze licks at our faces, she's begun to shoot disapproving glances in my direction.

"Are you planning on saying anything today, Shapiro?" Jade asks, turning over her shoulder and swinging her palms out in frustration. Thousands of words come to life all at once on my tongue, and my lips quiver with the energy brewing behind them.

"I just, my head is all loopy because there were lips, and my lips! And then they touched, and I'm just…you're you, and I'm me. This is a lot to handle!" I babble, eyes rattling around in any direction but Jade. When she lets out a rough exhale, my eyes have fallen in the direction of an old Mexican man playing guitar with his toes.

"Yes, I have lips. Yes, they touched yours. Can we move on now?" Jade asks, well demands, as she takes step towards me. When I'm slow in replying, Jade decides to answer for me. Her arms shoot out and cup my cheeks, and emerald eyes meet mine. Soon the world blurs at the edges, and my head is rocking up and down in agreement with Jade.

Satisfied that her will has been imparted on me, Jade steps away. I follow wordlessly, with the feeling of her palms still burning my skin. The harder I try to focus on something else, the more I wish I'd packed some kind of SPF Jade sunscreen. She's never more than a flick of her eyes away from my thoughts. We beat a path along the boardwalk, breathing in the sights and sounds.

Time spirals away from us, and the sun comes to rest right above Jade and I. Just when I think my skin is going to blister, she yanks me into a dingy little café that's emitting a toxic noise. At the back of the establishment, there's a small stage that's the source of the sounds invading my ears. Stomping across its battered surface is a motley crew of misfits. They're all tattoos and ripped clothes as Jade bobs her head in time with their racket. I'm not sure how long they play for, but by the time the lead singer utters a quick thank you to their smattering of die-hard supporters, I feel like I'm in stuck at the center of a Mexican nightmare.

"What are you staring at?" Jade hisses, turning to me and making a face when the applause dies out. From the way her eyebrows have arrowed downward, I guess I've kind of been staring at her since we got here. I swallow hard, and Jade's index finger raps against the table we're seated at in irritation. Even under the dirty haze of these lights, she's still so beautiful. Loose ringlets of raven hair spill onto Jade's shoulders, and it's entrancing. I'm way too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice when the last of Jade's patience withers away. Then all of a sudden, I'm tumbling into the real world and my collarbone aches as Jade retracts her finger.

"You kissed me!" Three words fly loose in the wake of Jade's abuse. She snorts in amusement, and I blush like the fool that I am. The crimson staining my cheeks only deepens as Jade leans towards me. Her breath rustles against my skin, and somehow it's calming.

"Maybe I'll even tell you why, if you buy me a drink?" Jade tells me, sitting back on the edge of her seat and smirking. A tense moment flickers between us. I swallow hard, finding my resolve. But then Jade whips her hair, and the raw emotion bubbling behind my lips spills over.

"That's how this whole thing got started!" I yelp, eyes widening. The panic that's blown my irises wide open also plucks a genuine smile from Jade though. That's something, at least.

Jade flies out of her seat and coils and arm around mine. Her fingers rest on by bicep, and the eight steps across the room seem to last for an eternity. By the time we're lingering in front of a disinterested look barista, I think my heart is about to cave in. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I shift through an increasingly thick file in my mind marked Jade. Eventually I turn up what I'm looking for.

"Uh, an Iced Tea with three lemon wedges and a black straw." I say, tapping my fingers against the counter in front of me. Beside me, Jade's eyes almost zip out of her head with those words. Catching it from the corner of my eye, panic constricts my throat, and I think she's about to disembowel me. A moment ticks past, and then Jade's lips split into a smirk again.

"Negro de paja?" The barrister asks, eyebrows linking together in suspicion. When I incline my chin with a vague sense of understanding, the girl shakes her head and whirls away from us. Jade's drink clatters onto the counter between us a few seconds later. While I rummage through my pockets for some change, Jade's fingers coil around her drink.

"And there it is." Jade says, looking pleased as she raises her drink away from the counter. She plucks the words from her throat so casually that all I can do for a moment is offer a weak, scared little smile. Patience already worn thin from earlier, Jade rolls her eyes and resumes looking unimpressed. With a huff, she's spiralling away from me and marching towards the door. When I'm slow to follow, Jade whistles at me like I'm some kind of pet.

"There what is, exactly?" I ask belatedly, as I fall into step with Jade. Caught off guard, she blinks once, and then takes a lingering drag from her straw. There's silence for a few moments, and for once it's Jade that's lost for words.

"So you pick now to drop the mute act? Ugh. Shapiro…you have a knack for…I don't know. Listening to me and junk. It's kind of nice." Jade's dismissive facade lays shattered amid her words. Her eyebrows scrunch together, and green eyes dart in the direction of the ocean. Something inside of me shatters. The realization that Jade's actually nervous reverberates through my skull. It pushes away thoughts of anything that's not directly related to the girl currently doing everything in her power to avoid my gaze.

"W-wait…you actually like me?" When I speak, a muscle flickers in Jade's jaw. Suddenly I'm peering directly into her eyes again. When Jade's lips twist in displeasure, my lungs begin to ache. When her lips part a moment later, my breaths begin to come in stuttering gasps.

Then Jade's knuckles bounce away from me, and my shoulder just aches.

"No, of course not Shapiro. You're just so desirable that my hormones are all out of whack, and I couldn't control myself. Oh baby…oh baby." Jade says, quick to douse her words in sarcasm. Just like that, the fleeting moment where we'd been lost in each other's eyes is resigned to the past. Hesitating, I bite down on the words brewing on my tongue.

"You are so clueless…" Jade growls, grabbing me by the shirt and dragging me toward an uncertain fate.

* * *

**[11:31pm Wednesday, Acapulco]**

By the time the horizon has swallowed the sun, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. Jade's found a club that's all blinding lights and blaring music. Even though I've only downed two drinks, the edges of reality have begun to blur. Jade writhes against me, and melts against my chest. The bass bounces around in my head, and I'm sure it's knocked something loose. Girls like Jade don't just dance with me. They don't ignore the multitude of much better looking guys that offer to rescue her. It's all a little much, and that's without even paying attention to what she's wearing.

The shimmering material of Jade's top just barely clings to her body, and her jeans look painted on. All of Jade's back is on display. Several flimsy strings are the only thing marring her porcelain skin. Once in a while, Jade even contorts her body in my direction and the lines in her face take my breath away all over again. Her green eyes are bigger, more vibrant than ever. She actually looks like a real girl, and not just a collection of scowls.

Just after 1am, there's a break in the music. Casting a discerning eye over the room, Jade decides that she's had enough of this neon existence. Her fingers slink through mine, and soon I'm hurtling into the street alongside her.

"How come you haven't tried to ditch me?" Jade's arm is hooked loosely through mine, with those words I feel her muscles constrict. The kaleidoscope of colors in Jade's eyes stills for a moment, and she makes a loud clicking sound with her tongue.

"Have you seen the guys around here?" Jade finally decides, crinkling her nose in disgust. I don't know whether it's because that look is directed somewhere other than me, but Jade's eyes still dazzle me. Still lost in her eyes, I'm vaguely aware that Jade's statement has been accompanied by a derisive flick of her thumb. She's jabbing it towards a random pack of jocks across the street. They're the exact kind of guys that have been trying to pry her away from me all night.

"Oh." I answer lamely, tongue sticking to the bottom of my mouth. Jade's eyes fly towards the sky, and with a disapproving grunt, she's coiling an arm around me again. I swallow uneasily as Jade leads me along the sidewalk. I'm not totally convinced she knows where we're going, but I'm not even sure if it matters. I can feel Jade's body against mine, and it's enough to silence any protests that might be forming on my tongue.

When the familiar sign that heralds our hotel jumps over the horizon, the corners of my lips lift. Following her lead, I stumble up the stairs. We rattle to a halt outside of the chipped paint of our door, and fumble through my pocket for the key. Jade's lips twist when the chore drags out, but the hail of abuse that I'm half expecting never arrives. Instead, she just slips between myself and the door. When my lips quirk with a question, Jade simply dips her fingers into my pocket. Electricity sparks my veins, and what's really just a fleeting second feels like forever. When Jade's fingers rise from my pocket, grasping the keys triumphantly, my heart begins to thunder in my chest. The electrical storm in my chest only grows worse, when Jade shoves the door open and marches straight through the room.

"You're weird. You know that, right?" Jade calls from the bathroom. Her voice seeps under it, and a sigh rips through me. I'm aware of my oddities, painfully so. I really don't need Jade to tell me about them in any more depth.

"What's new?" I mumble, almost choking on my tongue when Jade bursts back into the room a second later. The moonlight pouring through the window beside me catches in Jade's eyes, and bounces off her ivory skin. With the shimmer in her eyes, and the glow of her skin, Jade looks more than human. I draw my limbs close, as she saunters across the room. The silver shirt and jeans that had given me heart palpitations are gone now, which is the good news. The bad news is that their replacements do little to calm my hummingbird heartbeat.

"Nothing. Just…A normal person probably would have tried to kiss me tonight." Ordinarily, I'm sure those words alone would have hurled me into the throes of a coronary episode. Right now though, they're nothing. A drop in the ocean. Jade's ducked into the fridge, and the lacy black underwear she's wearing are what's got the words caught in my throat this time.

"Y-yeah, but you were avoiding normal people like the plague..." I choke out belatedly, when Jade spirals around, fingers encircling her bottled water. At least when she's facing me, I can trick my eyes into locking with hers.

Jade doesn't really answer me. Her eyebrow piercing glints in the moonlight when an eyebrow cocks, but that's about it. Her hips swing as she slinks across the room, and I feel like there's a boulder lodged in my throat. Jade walks past me purposefully, and lowers herself onto the bed next to me. Jade's raven hair spills over porcelain shoulders, and I'm lost again. My eyes follow its silky tendrils down to the expanse of her breasts.

"Seriously, why haven't you tried anything? I've been sleeping right beside you all week. I kissed you this morning, for Christ sake!" I'm almost thankful when Jade's voice clatters into the air. It finally rips my gaze away from the deadly curves that have been holding my eyes prisoner. My brief bout of relief flies into the distance with the realization that I have to actually answer her. As Jade rolls over, and her cleavage deepens, the words on my tongue get all jumbled up as the blood in my head flies south.

"You're uh, my friend and…still getting over B-my other friend. I didn't want to complicate things…" I fumble out, dragging my lips into a hopeful smile. Jade's eyes narrow, and the sparking green in her eyes is replaced with something entirely more melancholy.

"What if I am over him? What if normal things bore me?" Jade asks, lips parting just enough to let her words scratch the air. Fear coils around my throat with their arrival. Green eyes lock with mine, and Jade's lips cock when she notices the bob in my throat. Jade's words are vague, so I take another moment to consider my answer. Laying a hand on my sternum, I suck in another hollow breath. I don't think I've filled my lungs properly since we got home.

"Uh, I…Well you'd probably break my nose or something if I asked you out anyway…" I say, flicking my eyes over Jade's shoulder and trying to still my heart by watching the moon. All it does is remind me of the pale skin that I'm so desperately trying to avoid.

"And what if I said I wouldn't?" The light wave of warm air that sweeps over my skin pulls my eyes back to Jade. She's leaning forward, and her lips are so close that I can almost taste them.

I'm breathless, but even still, I steal away the distance between us and press my lips to Jade's. I keep expecting her to spring away from me, and scream pervert. She doesn't. Jade's lips melt against mine, and it's quite possibly the best thing ever. They're soft and pink, warm and inviting. Her hands rake through my hair, and she drags me in even further. A moan slips her lips, and rattles against me teeth. Jade's tongue darts into my mouth, and that's when it all falls apart as realisation hurls me against the ground.

She's drunk.

"Y-you're drunk, we shouldn't." I mumble dejectedly, pulling away from the softness of Jade's mouth. It's not that I want to, it's that I have to. I can't be _that _guy. Jade's fingers linger in my hair as she blinks. Shock carves its way across her features, and her eyebrows begin to crash over her eyes. I feel like my heart is going to hammer its way through my chest when Jade retracts her fingers.

"You're a lightweight, Shapiro. If anybody is drunk here, it's you." Jade tells me, the harsh lines in her face beginning to soften. A slight crinkle at the edges of her eyes confirms her amusement, and then suddenly more of Jade's porcelain skin is spilling into view as she throws a leg over my waist. Jade tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and in spite of her earlier barb, my heart flutters.

"Fortunately for me, my morals are a little more skewed." Jade announces, letting her palms rest on my sternum, and her hips grind against me. A rush of air escapes my lips, and I'm peering up at perfection. Jade's flushed too, but compared to the aggressive shade of red that I've gone, it's nothing. I can feel the heat burning through our underwear, and all I can do is swallow nervously.

Jade West wants me…

* * *

**Part II of III because it felt unfinished. The next part will be up soonish. Let me know what you want from it in the reviews. I'm debating on skipping ahead to when they're home, or just writing the rest of their trip. :)**


End file.
